Restless
by CheveronChick
Summary: "He knew that the elf would be irritating, taking him so close to a large group of Ents and forbidding him from talking with any of them. He just didn't think he would be this irritating. " Sometimes, even ageless Wizards get frustrated with the energy of young elves.


He knew that the elf would be irritating, taking him so close to a large group of Ents and forbidding him from talking with any of them. He just didn't think he would be _this_ irritating. Aragorn had spent the last hour or so listening the the wizard attempting to force Legolas to settle by the fire with the rest of them.

" _Greenleaf, sit down and settle yourself before I give you no choice!_ "

Usually, Gimli made protests whenever any of his companions talked to one another in elvish, being the only one who did not understand it. Tonight he was quite, leaving Gandalf to reign in the elf while he continued staring at all of the ents around them with distrust.

" _Legolas!"_

There must have been something in the tone of Gandalf's voice, for Legolas finally stopped his clambering about in the tree's around them and dropped to the ground. He bestowed the wizard with rueful expression, one that would have suited an elfling much better than a warrior prince.

" _Now sit down!_

Legolas heaved a heavy sigh and threw himself to the ground beside Aragorn, not Gimli as it usually was, knowing full well that the man would deal better with his cheerful mood than the dwarf.

The elf may have been sitting, but he was not settled. His fingers and hands tapped restlessly against his leg as he rocked back and forth, eyes constantly moving in an attempt to look at every ent at once.

Aragorn could only imagine the way the elf itched to move, he was restless at the best of times even among his own people, he was tireless compared to mortals and old grumpy wizards alike. One would have thought Gandalf would have grown accustomed to his behavior, and usually he appeared to be, but there were still some occasions where Aragorn was reminded how _young_ Legolas was compared to most immortal beings.

There was peace for a moment, as Legolas continued to shift next to him, but Aragorn knew the peace would not last. If the outside of the elf was this telling, there was no guessing how loud his fae was singing. Mortals did not hear such things, Wizards, on the other hand, heard it as clearly as it if it were normal speech.

" _Thranduilion_!" Judging by the wince Legolas gave at the barked words, it appeared that Gandalf had given his mind a mighty annoyed shove as well, " _How you have not driven your father mad yet is beyond me."_

" _Why Mithrandir,"_ Legolas chirped, a grin spreading across his face with the knowledge that the wizard would not like his next words but not caring, " _are you suggesting my father has more patience than you?"_

The wood elf laughed cheerfully at his own words, completely ignoring the hateful look from the ancient being across the fire from him. His joy was cut short with a yelp of surprise and pain and the elf jumped to his feet, revealing a spat of charred earth exactly where he had been sitting.

The prince was in too good of a mood to let this punishment deter him from his fun, " _I cannot wait to tell him, and Glorfindel! Glorfindel will be delighted with the news!"_

Aragorn struggled to hold in his own laughter, and suppress a smirk for he did not intend to be the next creature to be roasted as punishment. Glorfindel would indeed find immense joy in the information, having endured years of Gandalf's grumbling about the ElvenKing. Particularly his lack of patience, and his uncaring attitude about hiding it. It was likely the Balrog slayer would tease him until the end of days, whenever the opportunity presented itself.

" _What was it, Mithrandir, that you said to my father on your last visit?"_ It appeared as if Legolas was nearly dancing around them in a circle, quite probably in an effort to keep his feet from being singed like other parts of him had been.

Gandalf threw Aragorn a frustrated and perhaps pleading expression, but the ranger only shrugged and lit his pipe. Which, went out the moment he lit it, courtesy of an angry wizard.

"Speak in a tongue we can all understand or do not speak at all!" Gimli finally snapped, glaring at the elf from overtop of his axe.

"I am sorry Gimli, I was simply reminding Mithrandir that he had called my father 'A storm of anger lacking in all patience' I do believe it was."

"Well he deserved it! Acting like a displeased elfling." The wizard humphed, lighting his own pipe and smoking on it dejectedly.

Legolas, however seemed even more delighted that he was drawing others into his game. Aragorn had little sympathy for Gandalf, as the elf's relentless lightheartedness had been apart of the reason it had been insisted he join them on the quest. Things that could turn any mortals mood sour barely put a damper on his, even if sometimes the mortal might wish the elf to share in their foul mood.

"And yet you have reached your limit simply from me enjoying myself in the tree's-"

"I reached my limit with you at the Carahras."

"-And I wasn't even talking!"

"You're talking now." Gandalf looked once more to Aragorn, ignoring the elf who continued to leap around them, "We should have brought the twins, at least they are quite"

"Yet you _asked_ for me, helped me defend my cause against Lord Elrond."

"My first mistake."

Doubtless, Legolas planned to continue his verbal torture but was interrupted by a deep and earthly voice, "Thranduilion."

They all turned to see an Ent standing near their camp, though Aragorn was nearly certain had not been there before. Yet none, not even the elfs keen ears, had noticed its approach. His words sounded halfway between a voice and the groaning of tree's, the sound nature might make if it had a voice of its own.

Legolas looked nearly beside himself, frozen in either excitement or fear, or a combination of both at being addressed personally but such a creature. His blue eyes were almost painfully wide, and the glow about him shawn brighter than Aragorn had seen for many years. Tree's, and it appeared Ents, thankfully were not deterred by lack of responses as were most other creatures.

The Ent continued, "That name and you are known to us, and to our Lady."

Both Legolas and Gimli appeared to be equally close to passing out, thought for very different reasons. Mechanically, Legoas' fist came to rest over his heart in an elven gesture of respect and thanks, though he spoke no words aloud.

"Word spreads over time, even among trees, and our Lady speaks fondly of the Keepers of our friends to the north."

The ent paused, perhaps thinking, or listening to the silent words of the wood elf, for Legolas had yet to speak. Aragorn's suspicions were confirmed with the Ent let out a rumbling sound that could only be described as laughter, "I do not suppose you have seen any Entwives during your Keeping?"

The Ent paused again, before continuing, "Perhaps that is for the better, it is no easy darkness you have been tasked to shield them from. Be watchful in the keeping of yourself, Thranduilion, the Lady's blessings follow you still."

Apparently done with the conversation, the Ent turned and wandered away back towards its people.

A hush fell over those that sat around the fire, and Legolas was more still than Aragorn had seen him in weeks. His expression was one of complete awe, and not even Gimli could grumble against the intrusion of the giant tree, so happy the elf now looked.

"Will you settle now?" Gandalf asked, the ire from his voice from earlier long gone, and his eyes danced with mirth. Enjoying the joy from the elfling.

Obediently, Legolas nearly dropped to the ground instantly without moving a single muscle closer or farther from his companions. Unsatisfied with the distance Aragorn reached out and grabbed at his ankle, pulling the lightweight creature closer to the fire and his friends.

"I cannot wait to tell Ada." Legolas grinned, eyes far away and voice soft. Then, he turned his grin at the wizard as he finished, "After I tell him about Mithrandir"


End file.
